There's a Reason for That
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU. Nami never knew her birth parents. Turns out not only are they alive but her mother is one of the most powerful people in the world! Someone that makes Marines go into the fetal position and cry! And her name is Lina Inverse! Please R
1. Discoveries and the Floating Island

A/N: I was planning to update chapter 3 of Monkey D Haru and the Goblet of Fire but something came up.

I came up with the idea for this story a few days ago. I told my friend about it and he laughed really hard and liked the idea. Turns out something happened to him last night (nothing psychically) and I figured I'd start this story to cheer him up a little. So this is for you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers nor One Piece, if I did David Moo would be far away from both as possible... it's the voice that makes fan girls cry.

Sanji: You got that right

Emma: I own any possible OC that may appear.

There's a Reason For That

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: Discoveries and the Floating Island

For more than 1,000 years an entire area was inside a barrier unaffected by the changes on the outside. The changes on the outsider were extreme. After the barrier was erected a war broke out with the humans… a war that would determine the fate of the world.

When the barrier finally broke the World Government that stemmed from that war was not happy. Those inside the barrier would change everything. They had powers that would ruin everything.

Magic, many of those inside knew magic.

After a few years it was decided that they should try an experimental Buster Call to see if it would work.

The Buster Call turned into a full blown war with the entire city getting decimated, the Marines lost this one.

However the main reason they lost is because it was believed at the time that the infant daughter of one of the most powerful successes had died. In her grief, she performed the most dangerous spell known as the Giga Slave, a spell if miscast could destroy the universe.

For reasons unknown those who survived and witnessed the spell, they're aging became five times slower. No scientist, not even the great Doctor Vegapunk or even great sages could figure it out.

While the marine lost, many still survived including one of the Vice Admiral… who due to a combination of strength and this slowed aging became an Admiral.

The Sorceress however for a few years was depressed, sure she had her husband and her friends but she still lose her daughter. However a friend… no wait… an alley that annoyed her no end came to her and told her daughter was still alive.

After many years of searching is where our story begins.

A man in strange garb holding a staff approached the seedy tavern, he had long purple hair and kept his eyes closed for some reason. He entered the tavern to find a group of four. He chuckled at the antics of two at the table. They were fighting over food, the other two at the table ignored them just chatting happily.

"Well it's been a while." Said the man.

The woman who was short and petite with flaming red hair saw the man.

"Well, isn't it Xellos." Said the woman, "It's been a while."

The man named Xellos grabbed a seat as the other three paid attention to her.

"I found her." He said simply.

"Are you sure you have a lead this time." Said the woman glaring at him.

"Remember what happened last time." Said a man with a very strange appearance, his skin was blue and he had rocks covering his face not only that but his hair was wire like.

"How can you blame me for that?" asked Xellos.

"It still was pretty bad." Said the third person who was a very pretty young woman with black hair.

"I know where she is this time, for sure." Said Xellos, "But first have you heard about the Buster Call on Enies Lobby?"

"Buster Call?" asked the last who was a talk man with long blonde hair, "What's that?"

The red head whacked him in the head.

"I heard about it, what does that have to Mina?" asked the woman.

Xellos took out a wanted poster, with a young woman named Nami.

"I believe she might be Mina." Said Xellos.

"Her name is Nami… what are the chances?" asked the red head, she glared at the purple haired man.

"Why is she wanted?" asked the black haired woman.

"Now, that is a series." Said Xellos.

With the expectation of the blonde man, they all stared at him.

"Relax, I'm kidding." Said Xellos, "Actually she's a member of the Straw Hat Pirates."

"The Straw Hat Pirates?" asked the red haired woman.

"That's right, I believe they should be headed to Florian Triangle, knowing what I heard about their captain they're going to end up on Thriller Bark." Explained Xellos.

"This better not be another wild goose chase." Said the red head.

"Don't worry, it isn't." said Xellos with a creepy smile.

Days later, in the mists of the Florian Triangle, the band of four went to search for Thriller Bark on a small boat.

"So… what's this Thriller Bark again?" asked the blonde.

"It's a Floating Island owned by Gecko Moria…" said the red head.

"He's one of the 7 War Lords, isn't he?" asked the black haired woman.

The red head snorted, "Please no matter what his Devil Fruit Powers is I doubt he stands a chance against me."

That was when they saw the island. They docked on the island, that was when the red head got a bad feeling.

"I'm going on ahead to mansion." Said the red head, "I'll try to find you late if nothing pans out."

She said "Ray Wing" and flew away.

"What was that about?" asked the Blonde.

The other two sighed at this.

"You want to explore?" asked the blue man.

"Sure." Said the black haired woman.

Meanwhile the red head found the mansion and began going though it. That was when she saw a boy with a long nose and something that looked like a teddy bear with antlers sitting out side the door.

She listened in and saw the silhouette of a woman taking a shower on the other side. She listened on their conversation and heard the girl on the other side was the girl she was searching for, Nami.

She listened on the conversation and heard about the zombies.

The red head couldn't help but to snort, these "zombies" weren't true Zombies but rather something created by a Devil Fruit.

That was when she heard Nami scream for help. Of course she knew she had to help the poor girl from whatever what was attacking her. So she ran into the room pushed the teddy bear thing and the long nosed guy out of the way where she saw something invisible hold Nami to the wall.

The red head used an Aero Bomb on the invisible force, it wasn't much but it was enough force to know the thing away and forcing into the bathtub that was nearby.

"Who are you?" asked Nami looking at the small sorceress.

"I'll explain later." Said the red head.

That was when the thing surfaced… reveling a stage looking man with what seemed to be a lion's face.

"I was right, it was a devil fruit." Said the red head, "I knew knocking you into a tub would work"

The lion faced man looked at his body and saw he was visible.

"If you want to get invisible again you better leave that tub." Said the red head.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the lion faced man not listening to what she said.

"I'm Lina Inverse! A sorceress." Said the red head named Lina inverse.

The lion faced man plead… he had heard about Sorcerers, they were very powerful, then he realized he was dealing with a little girl.

"Really? Aren't you little young to be a sorceress?" asked the lion faced man, "After all you're pretty small, what are you… 12?"

"Fire Ball!" shouted Lina, half the bathroom was burnt to rubble, the long nosed boy and the teddy bear who entered watched in horror as the lion face man laid burnt on the ground.

"Who… who are you…" said the long nosed boy holding out a cross.

"Don't worry, I'm you're side." Said Lina, "Well for the time being."

Lina turned to Nami, "I need to ask you some questions." Said Lina.

"Can I get dressed first?" asked Nami.

Lina sweat dropped, "That would be a good idea." Said Lina.

She grabbed the boy and the teddy bear thing and shot the door.

Nami sighed… "That was weird." She said.

Little did she know was that her life was going to change and it was going to be the weirdest thing possible.

Next Time: Lina helps the three find some stuff in the mansion not revealing who she really is to Nami. While there they something interesting involving a certain "Priest" meanwhile Lina's group meets the Straw Hats. What will happen? Find out next time!


	2. Devil Fruits Aren't that Impressive

Chapter 2: Devil Fruits Aren't that Impressive

Things had clamed down a little in the mansion. Nami had started getting dressed, and it was during this that Lina realized something. Nami… was bigger than her! Much bigger than her as in taller and well… the chest. She couldn't help to be jealous. It was during this time that she also learned that the teddy bear thing and the long nosed boy were named Chopper and Usopp and they were also members of the Straw Hat crew.

"I can't believe she's bigger than me." Muttered Lina.

"So what are you?" asked Chopper.

"I told you I'm a Sorceress." Said Lina, "I'm not surprised you've never seen magic. It's not exactly common. Even on the grand line."

"But I have." Said Nami fully clothed leaving the bathroom, "And I'd rather not talk about him."

"See." Said Lina, "At least she knows what I'm talking about."

"A priest… why would a priest have that kind of power?" asked Usopp.

"A priest that comes from the Barrier." Said Nami.

"The barrier?" asked Chopper.

"A large area of the Red Line that was covered in a Barrier for over 1,000 years. Over 20 years ago it fell." Explained Lina, "Many people who are from there can use magic."

"You wanted to ask me some questions?" asked Nami.

"Can I ask them in private?" asked Lina.

Nami nodded and the two went in to the bathroom.

"Were you adopted?" asked Lina.

"Why do you ask?" asked Nami growing suspicious at the seemingly younger girl.

"Just a question." Said Lina innocently.

"Yes I was." Sighed Nami.

"Were you taken from a war zone when you were a baby?" asked Lina.

"How… how did you know that?" Said Nami who was disturbed.

Only those from Cocoyashi knew about that.

"It's nothing." Said Lina, "Damn it, I still have to confirm it… If only Amelia was here."

Nami stared at Lina, "Who is she?" asked Nami.

"Say… can I tag along for a while." Said Lina, "It looks like you could use some help here."

Nami sighed wondering who this girl was.

"You did save me." Said Nami.

"Thanks." Said Lina.

Outside the mansion, the black haired woman looked around on top of a tree.

"Do you see her?" asked the blonde.

"No." said the black haired woman, "But I do see a group of people with one of those weird zombies we saw."

Not too far away, the remaining members of the Straw Hat pirates were exploring the island, lead by their captain Monkey D. Luffy, a scrawny looking boy with black hair and a straw hat, despite his looks he was incredibly strong.

"Hey there's a woman on top that tree." Said Luffy pointing to the black haired woman, "I'll be right back."

He then grabbed onto something else and yelled "Gum Gum Rocket!"

He also didn't think things though and an extremely short attention span.

His crew costing of Robin a tall black haired woman, Zoro a green haired swordsman, Sanji a blonde cook with a love of women and Franky the newest member who is a blue haired cyborg.

They watched at Luffy crashed into the woman.

"Saw that one coming." Said Sanji.

They watched as the two fell slowly.

"Okay… that one was unexpected." Said Zoro with a sweat drop.

With Lina's group Luffy had sparkles in his eye as the black haired woman had cast levitation in time to catch him and lowlier both of them to the ground safely.

"That was awesome!" said Luffy.

"Thanks…" said the black haired woman.

"Amelia, are you all right?" asked the blue man.

"I'm fine." Said the black haired woman named Amelia.

That was when Luffy noticed the other two.

"Oh wow… you're exploring the island too." Said Luffy.

"I guess you can say that." Said the blue man.

"Wow! What's with your skin?" asked Luffy.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Said the blue man.

"It's so cool!" said Luffy.

Needless to say Amelia giggled while the blue man sweat dropped.

"He doesn't like someone to bring that up." Said Amelia.

That was then the rest of the crew (that was not with Lina showed up).

"There you are." Said Zoro.

Luffy laughed…

"Who are they?" asked Zoro.

"Just some travelers, we're looking for our friend." Said the blue man.

"Her name's Lina." Said the blonde who began to describe her, "She had red hair, an extremely bad temper and is extremely greedy."

For a second they thought they were almost talking about Nami.

"She's also really small." Said the blonde again.

"No we haven't seen her." Said Sanji.

"We're looking for our crew, one's a long nosed coward, one's a human reindeer and the last sounded like a your red head but bigger." Said Zoro.

"I wonder if they're related." Said the blonde.

The other two from his group gave him a look that said "Shut up you idiot."

"Why are you giving me that look?" asked the blonde.

"Hey how about we look for our friends together." Said Amelia.

"That's a good idea." Said Luffy.

Inside the mansion the group was looking for clues while Lina used the lighting spell so they would have to use candles.

"So you're saying that everything here has to with Devil Fruits… are you sure?" asked Usopp.

"I'm positive." Said Lina, "This stuff is clearly not sorcery."

"Why should we trust a little girl?" asked Usopp.

That was when Lina grabbed him, "I may look young! But I'm old enough to be your mother! Don't you dare call me a little girl."

"Yes ma'am." Said Usopp nodding.

"You're that old?" asked Chopper.

"Wow you must be like 50." Said Nami.

"I'm not even 40!" yelled Lina.

"Wow… she's scarier than Nami." Said Chopper.

"What was that?" asked both Lina and Nami glaring at them.

"Wow… you two are a lot alike." Said Usopp with a sweat drop.

Nami and Lina looked at each other with sweat drops.

"Let's just find a way out of here." Said Nami.

That was when they got to the dinning hall and a weird bat man was hanging upside down from the chandler.

And not that Batman… he doesn't appear in this.

"Hildon!" yelled Usopp, "There you are."

"Sorry about that earlier. When I took the horses to use the bathroom I went with them." Said the bat man named Hildon, he noticed Lina, "Who is that? She wasn't with you when you showed up here."

"I'm from a separate group… I'm not even a member of their pirate crew." Said Lina.

"Wait you know we're in a pirate crew?" asked Nami.

"Did you guys take down Enies Lobby?" asked Lina.

Nami sweat dropped, "Oh yeah…" she said.

"I need to ask you a question about this mansion." Said Lina, "Are these so called Zombies animated by a Devil Fruit?"

Hildon jumped down to the floor, "No! Of course not! What would make you think that?" he asked.

He was clearly lying though his teeth.

"See I told you." Said Lina.

"Wow… I guess you sorcerers know a lot about Devil Fruit powers." Said Usopp.

"Actually we didn't know Devil Fruit existed until a few years after the barrier fell." Said Lina.

"Even if you do know that we're animated by a devil fruit doesn't change anything." Said a painting.

That was when many thing in the room started moving, painting came to life as did the bear rug.

"Flare Arrow!" shouted Lina making the motion to fire an arrow while create an arrow made of fire. It hit one of the paintings, which caught on fire.

All the "zombies" froze.

"My specialty is fire spells. So you play nice or I'll you all on fire." Said Lina.

All the zombies began to sweat.

"That was amazing." Said Nami.

"Thanks." Said Lina.

The other two stared at Lina.

"Okay… that woman really reminds me of Nami." Said Usopp.

Chopper nodded…

"Hey there's something weird about that fire place." Said Lina.

Lina began to examine it, she knocked on the back.

"Hey! There's a door here!" she said, "Hey can you guys help me?"

The three pirates shrugged and pushed the wall. Which was one of those reveling walls. On the other side there were more Zombies. Of course Lina set one on fire and told them to be good, of course they listened.

"Wow… you're amazing." Said Nami.

"Thank you." Said Lina.

That was when they got to a door they went in and saw a really nice room with photos of a pretty woman.

"You know her?" asked Lina.

"She's a servant here at that mansion." Said Usopp.

"Really?" asked Lina surprised, "She doesn't look like a servant in these pictures."

Nami was looking though papers… pageantry the story they were told, that was lie and the truth was disturbing, she was a famous actress and not some servant and not only that but…

"She died 10 years ago in accident." Said Nami.

"Well… isn't that interesting." Said a voice.

Nami turned to see Xellos appeared in the room, Usopp and Chopper jumped at him, Lina wasn't surprised at his appearance… after all he was Xellos.

Nami on the other hand was steaming, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" she yelled.

"It's been a long time Nami." Said Xellos.

"You bastard! I told you never wanted to see you again!" yelled Nami.

"Xellos… is there something you never told me?" asked Lina.

"No… there's nothing I never told you." Said Xellos.

"You know him?" asked Nami.

"Unfortunately." Sighed Lina, "How do you know him?"

"He's the priest I mentioned. Back when I was a thief earning money to buy back my village from Arlong, he helped me a few times." Said Nami.

"Really?" asked Lina in both interest and anger.

"But most of the time he would inform the pirates I was stealing from them." Explained Nami.

"Xellos… can I talk to you in the hallway…" said Lina.

"Of course." Said Xellos.

The two left the room.

"You know about her for years?" asked Lina.

"Oh… did I forget to mention her before?" asked Xellos.

Lina glared at him, "Why didn't you tell me before?" asked Lina.

"Now that is a secret." Said Xellos.

Lina glared at him.

"If she isn't the one I'm going to sick Amelia on you." Said Lina.

Xellos pales when she said that, after all he couldn't take Amelia's speeches on love, justice and punishing people in the name of the moon.

Okay… that last part wasn't in the speeches… but it had to be put in… I mean come on!

The two went back inside of the room to look though the stuff. After all there might be treasure… this island did belong to pirate after all.

Outside with the other groups, Luffy had tried to get a moping tree and a unicorn to join the crew. Of course they were zombies but he didn't know that.

"Do you really have to get the weirdest people to join?" asked Sanji, "I mean we already have a reindeer and a robot."

"I'm a cyborg!" yelled Franky.

"What's next you're going to ask these three to join too?" asked Sanji.

"I was waiting until I met this Lina person until I asked them to join." Said Luffy, "I mean that guy looks weird and she has a weird Devil Fruit."

"That wasn't a Devil Fruit." Said Amelia, "That was Magic."

"Really magic?" asked Franky skeptically since Sanji seemed to be ignoring them.

"So you're a Sorceress." Said Robin with a smirk.

"That's right." Said Amelia.

"You're names wouldn't be Amelia, Zelgadiss and Gourry would they?" asked Robin.

"I guess you heard of us?" asked Zelgadiss (the blue man) with a smirk.

"I've been to the Area of the Demon Barrier, I've seen quite a few Sorcerers when I was there and I also heard stories involving you and your friend." Said Robin, "Which I'm assuming is Lina Inverse."

"What you guys are famous?" asked Luffy.

"Well sort of… only because I'm married to her." Said Gourry (the blonde).

"He was talking about all us." Said Amelia.

"Oh...right… sorry." Said Gourry.

"So you're Gourry Grabriev?" asked Zoro.

"That's right." Said Gourry, "How do you know about me?"

"I heard that you someone who might be on par with Mihawk." Said Zoro with a smirk.

"I really hope Nami, Chopper and Usopp don't anger her." Said Robin.

"Why?" asked Sanji.

"One of the things Lina Inverse is known is destroying an entire fleet of Buster Call ships in a single blow." Explained Robin.

"Is that true?" asked Luffy impressed.

"It's true…" said Amelia, "And that's a day that none of us will ever forget."

"What happened on that day again?" asked Gourry.

"Expect him." Said Zoro with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile the strange lion faced man was walking with a stick to the chambers of the true master of the island Gecko Moria, he didn't' like waking him up at this time but it was important.

"What do you want Absalom?" asked Gecko Moria.

"There was this girl who attacked me." The lion faced man named Absalom told his boss, "She said she was a sorceress and I was hopping that you knew what one was."

"Sorceress? Really? You don't see them around these parts." Said Gecko Moria getting a good idea, "Did you cat her name?"

Moria had the blaring idea of using her, even if it would be hard.

"She said her name was Lina Inverse." Said Absalom.

Moria realized something.

"Go warn everyone you can, if they see her… go in the opposite direction!" yelled Moria.

"What?" asked Absalom in shock.

"If half the stuff the World Government says is true, then all we can hope is that she goes away." Said Moria.

Absalom blinked.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

That was hewn he saw Moria had gone into the fetal position and started to cry. After all he was a War Lord and they were in league with the World Government. Meaning he had a stories about her.

He really hoped that he wouldn't anger her… after all the hard work he did with his zombie army. He just hoped she would just go away and never return.

Of course things would never work out that way.

Next Time: Moria's other two leaders will learn you don't mess with Sorcerers in two very different ways. One of them learns that having powers based around the Astral Plain is bad when fighting them and the other... well it has to do with Lina... of course. Also Nami's beginning to think she might have a connection to Lina... but is she right? Find out next time!


	3. Negative Ghosts Can be a Pain

Chapter 3: Negative Ghosts Can be a Pain

With Lina's group they searched the room for any thing interesting that was when they found a box.

A box that had something written on it.

Well not that kind of written on it…

"It must be treasure." Said both Nami and Lina at the same time.

"That was really creepy." Said Usopp.

The two red heads opened it and it was a jack in the box like zombie.

"Flair Arrow!"

"I wonder what we've would have been doing without Lina here?" asked Usopp.

"Probably run around in fear." Said Chopper.

"Come on, let's go look around a way out this mansion. I have the feeling that there won't be any treasure in here." Said Lina.

Nami sighed, "Yeah, you're probably right."

"Let's go back the way we came." Said Nami.

They left the room and headed back to where they came.

Meanwhile with Luffy's group, a ghost appeared.

"All right!" yelled Luffy, "I've been wanting one!"

He grabbed a net that was on his back just when the ghost split in three.

"There's something weird about those ghosts." Said Amelia.

"I have a hunch they were created by Devil Fruits." Said Zelgadiss.

"Yes… Devil Fruits." Said Gourry, "What are Devil Fruits again?"

"How can how he not know about Devil Fruits?" asked Sanji.

"They're not common where we come from." Said Zelgadiss.

"And Mr. Gourry tends to be forgetful." Said Amelia.

Franky decided to try to fend them off while Luffy decided to try to catch it.

However when the ghosts went though them they became depressed.

"It seems that if the ghosts go though them they become depressed." Said Robin.

"It looks that way." Said Zelgadiss.

"Please." Said Zoro, "It's because they don't have the training or willpower."

That was when the ghost passed though him.

"I wish I was never born." He said.

"Did anyone else see that coming?" asked Zelgadiss with a sweat drop.

"I wonder." Said Amelia.

"Elmekia Lance!" shouted Amelia, she created a beam of light, it went though one of the ghost, causing it to scream in pain and disappear.

Elsewhere a pink haired teenaged girl who might have been the child of two infamous ninjas (but it isn't this story… this story is about Nami's parentage), woke up and moaned in pain.

"What was that?" she asked.

Back with Luffy's group, Amelia used Elmekia Lance to destroy the rest of the ghosts.

"That was amazing!" yelled Luffy who had gotten out of his funk.

"It was nothing, just the duties of a warrior of justice." Said Amelia.

"You work for the marines?" asked Luffy.

"The marines?" asked Amelia with a look of disgust on her face, "They don't fight for true justice!"

The ext thing they knew she was standing on top of the nearest tree.

"I fight for true justice! Helping those that need help and not the marines definition of justice!" yelled Amelia pointing to the sky.

The rest of the Straw Hats sweat dropped, with the exception of Robin who had heard of Amelia's habits.

Back inside the mansion. The pink haired girl limped to where Moria was. He might know what that woman did to her. After all it wasn't everyday that not only there was something that not only harmed the ghosts, but also harmed her as well.

Elsewhere in the mansion, as they walked to the panel, Nami lead the way, but a part of her thinking about Lina.

"Why did she ask me those questions." Thought Nami, "Are we related in some way?"

Unfortunately, Nami was lost in thought. That they already passed the panel that they used to enter the hall. In fact they passed it to such an extent she fell into a trap door.

"Looks like Nami was distracted by something." mused Xellos.

Back with Luffy's group they got to the Grave Yard. As the group looked around a hand popped out of the ground and a Zombie came out, Luffy pushed him back in. The zombie came out and yelled out "Don't push me back in!"

"An old man with severe injuries?" asked both Luffy and Gourry at the same time.

"Strange minds think alike." Said Zelgadiss.

Robin was thinking the same thing, bout decided not to voice it, as it was too weird.

That was when the Zombies came out of the graves, Gourry unsheathed his sword but Zelgadiss stopped him.

"Let them handle it." He said.

The Straw Hats, putting their powers together used an attack called "600 Million Berry Jackpot!"

The zombies didn't stand a chance.

After getting information about the other group of Straw Hats they continued on their way.

That was when they came across…

"An old man with severe injuries?" asked Luffy.

"No wait… he's probably a zombie." Said Gourry.

"No wait! I'm an old man with severe injuries." Said the old man.

"What!" yelled everyone else with sweat drops.

The old man began to ask them all for help, as his shadow had been stolen. It was Moria who stole it.

"Moria, as in Gecko Moria?" asked Robin in shock.

"Who is he?" asked Luffy.

"He's one of the 7 War Lords of the sea." Said Zelgadiss.

"I guess you didn't know about him when you came here did you?" asked Amelia.

"No… we came here following a skeleton that Luffy wanted to join the crew." Explained Zoro.

The old man explained about how there were many others who had their shadows stolen, some stayed in the forest others went out to sea.

Why? Because a person can't live be in the sun with out their shadow other wise they will get vaporized.

What more is that he might be after the Straw Hats.

"But I don't think he'll be after us." Said Zelgadiss.

"Why?" asked the old man.

"If Lina has been causing in the mansion, then Moria will probably be terrified right now." Said Zelgadiss.

"Is Lina really that scary?" asked Luffy.

Zelgadiss and Amelia exchanged looks.

"The truth is she's in the Marines handbook, that if any Marine should engage her, they will be considered the dumbest marine in History." Explained Zelgadiss.

"Also the World Government informs the Warlords of her as well." Explained Robin.

"That might be good for you. But for us every day is a curse." Cried the old man.

"Well if they're after me and my crew don't worry, I'll beat up the guy!" said Luffy.

"Besides it's the right thing to do!" yelled Amelia, "After all! We have Justice on our side!"

"Thank you." Said the old man.

Meanwhile in the Mansion, the group decided to find another way out due to the trap door. That was when they came across the room where Dr. Hogback (the doctor that invited the three pirates as guests) was expecting with a human body while that woman Cindry (the woman from that died) helped him.

"Oh my… those experiments seem rather quaint." Said Xellos.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Usopp.

"You don't want to know." Said Lina.

"Yohoho! Good day to you all! If your curious then why don't you enter the room." Said a voice.

That was when the door was destroyed. And Dr. Hogback saw who was in there.

"What are you doing here!" yelled Dr. Hogback, "And who are you two!"

"Lina Inverse." Said Lina.

"Xellos, the Trickster Priest." Said Xellos.

""How do we get out of here?" asked Lina.

"Why would I tell you." Said Dr. Hogback.

"Fireball!"

The large explosion made the three pirates sweat drop.

"Which way out of here?" asked Lina.

"There's a set of stairs that leads to that hallway and you can leave through the wall where you entered that hallway." Answered the undead Cindry.

"Thanks." Said Lina, "By the way, you should tell your boss that Lina Inverse is here."

Dr. Hogback on the other hand was barely conscious and couldn't talk.

"Wasn't that a bit excessive." Said Xellos.

"This place is starting to get on my nerves." Said Lina.

Elsewhere in Moria's chamber, the girl managed to drag her self there with a Teddy Bear like zombie.

"What happened to you?" asked Absalom.

"Some weird woman used a strange attack that hurts not only my Hollows but me as well." Said the girl.

"Was this attack called?" asked Moria.

"Elmekia Lance… I think…" said the girl.

"You were harmed by Magic… I shouldn't be surprised." Sighed Moria guessing it was one of Lina's companions who did this to her.

That was when Cindry showed up with Dr. Hogback.

"Some flat chested teenager attacked me." Moaned Dr. Hogback.

"Did she say her name was Lina Inverse?" asked Absalom.

"What did she attack you too?" asked Dr. Hogback.

"You must not go after her or her friends. Focus all of your attention elsewhere." Said Moria.

"But those weird people are with the Straw Hat Pirates." Said the girl.

"She's right." Muttered Absalom.

"Then… you go after one of them… and only one of them. I will not be the laughing stock of the world." Said Moria.

"Who is this Lina?" asked the girl.

"Fine… I will tell you." Said Moria.

As it would turn out that after hearing about Lina they probably would have lived better lives not knowing such a woman existed.

Next Time: Knowing dragging Lina Inverse and her group will more than likely cause huge problems, Moria plans to only kidnap Luffy. Gee... What could go wrong. Meanwhile the two groups mange to reunite. Will the truth be revealed? Is Nami the person Lina is looking for. Find out next time!


	4. Reunited at Last

Chapter 4: Reunited at Last

Moria never did this, but when one of the Strongest People in the world shows up, it's always good idea to change plans.

"I have the feeling that the Straw Hat Pirates have allied themselves with Lina Inverse." Said Moria, "That's why you're still going to get Luffy instead of anyone you can get your hands on."

"Are you sure that a good idea?" asked Perona.

"You only got attacked by her crazy friend, not Lina herself." Said Moira.

"How do you know she was the crazy friend?" asked the girl.

"Lina Inverse is known for traveling with three black harried women. The only one that reasonably sane doesn't know that many attack spells." Said Moria.

"Perona… you have to be the one to make sure that the Straw Hats are captured." Said Moria.

"Absalom you watch them." Said Moria.

The girl (named Perona) and Absalom nodded.

"Is it me is he off?" asked Perona.

"Can't blame him. That Lina woman is scary… I can't belie she's that old." Said Absalom.

Meanwhile Luffy's group had gotten into the mansion, they had learned that Moria had converted the island into a pirate ship long ago. Which some of them had to admit was really cool.

They had gotten into the dining room, where the zombies seemed scared.

"Have you seen a woman with red hair, bad temper, a flat chest?" asked Gourry.

A zombie pig head laughed, "Like we'd tell you." He said.

That was when the zombies started attacking them.

"Hey! Are you three going to fight this time?" asked Luffy.

"Minds as well." Said Zelgadiss.

Zoro smirked as Gourry unsheathed his sword, he was about to see the legendary swordsman in action.

Just as the mixture of Pirates, Swords and Sorcery… they heard a click from the fire place. The wall began to move and Lina's group came out of it.

"Sorry… I guess I wasn't paying attention." Said Nami.

"It's fine, it happens to everyone once in a while." Said Lina.

The zombies saw Lina and froze.

"We're all going to die!" yelled one of the zombie.

Lina used Flare Arrow that zombie that yelled out.

"You come on, I'm not going to kill all of you." Said Lina.

"Is that your friend?" asked Luffy with a sweat drop.

"Yeah, that's her." Said Gourry.

"Oh Nami! I'm so glad your okay!" said Sanji.

"What about us?" asked Usopp.

"So what!" yelled Sanji.

"What's Xellos doing here?" asked Amelia.

"Oh I was just saying hi to an old friend." Said Xellos.

"I'm not your friend!" yelled Nami.

"Apparently they've known each other for years." Said Lina.

Both Zelgadiss and Amelia gave him looks… Gourry on the other hand was confused.

"Nami, there's something I check." Said Lina, "Can we do it in another room."

"Okay." Said Nami.

"Amelia's coming to." Said Lina.

"Fine." Said Nami.

The three of them went into another room.

Little did they know the three were being watched, but an invisible man…

Absalom wanted to get married to Nami, not… do something else… He was hopping to find a way to make her his forever.

So he listened in the conversation before giving the word that she was not with Straw Hat.

"Nami… I can't say what I'm trying to do, because I don't want to get your hopes up." Said Lina.

"You think we're related…" said Nami.

"Wow, you're pretty smart." Said Amelia.

"I actually have the feeling too." Said Nami.

"Let guess it's those questions I asked." Said Lina.

Nami nodded…

"Okay we need to each others hands." Said Lina.

The two held hands.

"Relation Reveal!" called out Amelia.

Relation Reveal was a lesser known spell used to determine if someone was related. A golden light would appear in their hands, if the light was bright they were very close, as in siblings or parent and child, the furtherer away the were, the light would be dim.

For Nami and Lina's light, it was extremely bright. The let go of each other.

"Then that means…" said Nami.

Lina went to hug her.

"You're my daughter." Said Lina.

Nami did know what to say.

Absalom went on to unleash a string of silent curses, there was no way he was going to marry her now, there was no way he was going to have Lina as a mother-in-law.

So he left, deciding to a wait a while longer before getting married there were plenty of other fish in the sea… especially with those without mothers who blow up an island with out blinking.

"I'm going to leave you two alone." Said Amelia.

She went back into the dinning room where the others were.

"So…" said Zelgadiss.

Amelia smiled… Zelgadiss nodded.

Nami really was her daughter.

"So you're an old friend of Nami's." said Luffy having gotten into a conversation with Xellos, "Would you like the join the crew?"

Xellos sweat dropped, "I don't think your crew would not like me." Said Xellos.

Back with Nami and Lina, the two broke the hug.

"Were you looking for me?" asked Nami.

"For a few years I thought you were dead… then some people remembered seeing you with a girl who's family refused to leave when the city was evacuated." Said Lina, "Since it wasn't an island it was easy to evacuate."

"What about y father?" asked Nami.

"He's here… he's the blonde." Said Lina, "You know I'm relived that you didn't inherited his intelligence."

"What do you mean?" asked Nami.

"I love him, but he's an idiot." Said Lina.

The two stood in silence.

"I'm sorry…" said Lina, "I understand if you don't want me to be a part of your life beyond this point…"

"No…" said Nami, "I do want you to be a part of my life… we may have just gotten to know one another… but we're a lot a like."

"We are." Said Lina, she then looked at Nami's height and well… bust size, "But why did my own daughter have to be bigger than me?"

"What was that?" asked Nami.

"Nothing." Said Lina with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile Perona who had also listened to the conversation, with her weird ghosts. While this made her wonder if she should go out and search for own parents. She decided that the information had to be told to Moria.

"So you're saying that Lina Inverse's long lost daughter is one of the Straw Hats." Muttered Moria.

"Why is that a bad thing?" asked Perona

"There is only thing we can do now." Muttered Moria, "An all out attack."

"Can't you just have some other person's shadow make up Oars?" asked Perona.

"No…" said Moira, "Monkey D. Luffy not only has 300 Million Berry Bounty, but he was also the one to defeat Crocodile, is one of few people who's shadow will be able to Oars' Soul."

Perona was in shock… someone who had beaten Crocodile… who had a Logia Devil Fruit.

It was that moment that she decided that if this failed that she would go on her own soul searching mission to find her own long lost parents.

Meanwhile Nami and Lina rejoined their friends.

"Everything's all set?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah." Said Nami decided until they were off this crazy island to tell them about her and Lina.

"All right! Let's go find Brook and ask him to join!" yelled Luffy.

"Brook, who is that?" asked Amelia.

"He's a walking, talking, living skeleton." Said Luffy, "And he's so cool!"

"He's also a pervert." Muttered Sanji.

"We came here just to find him." Said Nami.

"Really?" asked Lina.

She reached in her pocket and handed Nami something… it was a pink slipper.

"What's this?" asked Nami.

"It's the slipper that I use to hit Gourry, sometimes." Said Lina, "Use it well."

With that Nami and Lina learned the truth, this touching moment was only the precursor of thing to come, after all Moria was after Luffy's shadow and there was nothing that was going to stop him… nothing!

Next Time: What will happen when a non-stop army of zombies show up? A whole lot of chaos! Will Luffy get captured? Will Brook show up? Will there be funny animal zombies? Why was that last question asked? Find out next time!


End file.
